


shining stars and hopeful hearts

by jesmonlet (starlyum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlyum/pseuds/jesmonlet
Summary: me writing about something and everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't novels or anything hahaha.

Staying up at night isn’t really good for you, but I still find myself waiting for the sun to rise, just because.

The moon and the stars are lovely, but nothing can ever compare to the breathtaking dawn.

Because the sky is getting brighter and so is my heart.

That, I think, is worth the sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 57


	2. Chapter 2

You don't need to be the bravest, the smartest, or the strongest. 

If you have a heart as big as the sky, then that is enough.

Fill it with clouds that mean everything and nothing at the same time, with a sun that shines brighter than anything else, with a moon that glows as soft and ethereal as a dream, with stars that twinkle and shine just like the lights in your eyes.

Look to the skies, and you will find that there is a beauty to be found in the vast, endless blue above.

Just like your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the sky
> 
> WC: 99


	3. Chapter 3

It’s kind of sad to think about how all of the stars in the night sky are dead. To think that those lights burning so brightly are actually from the distant past.

But there’s also a kind of beauty to be found in that, isn’t there?

To shine so brightly, even after death, is something that I can only dream of doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a more positive take on the whole "the stars in the sky are dead just like your dreams" thing
> 
> WC: 62


	4. Chapter 4

Death is inevitable, and it’s only natural to fear it. The thought of not existing one day is terrifying, isn’t it? The world will move on without you, and you’ll never get to know what happens next. Everything you've ever known will be forgotten and left behind, too. Rendered obsolete in a world that's ever changing, ever advancing and moving forward, never to be quite the same ever again.

But shouldn’t that make our lives all the more precious? You only have a single one to live after all, and once it’s done, that’s it. You don’t get a second chance or a do-over. That's all there is to it.

So make the most of it now while you still can. Don't worry about what comes after. It's not important. You can think about it when the time comes… but for now, just live.

Live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's scary to think about, but maybe writing about it will help
> 
> WC: 145

**Author's Note:**

> being fake deep is fun.


End file.
